Happy
Happy (兴欣, Xìng xīn) is an eSports team that debuted during the qualifiers of Season 9 and entered the Glory Professional League in Season 10. History When Chen Guo finds out that Ye Xiu is Ye Qiu, Happy is formed. Although it is informal, at first, Ye Xiu is appointed Captain of the team.Tang Rou becomes the second member of the team after Chen Guo tells her to focus on Glory. Sometime after entering the Heavenly Domain, Ye Xiu runs into Wei Chen due to a bounty placed on him. After a few altercations, Wei Chen is invited by Ye Xiu to join Happy with the goal of winning the Championships. The next member to join, An Wenyi, was noticed by Ye Xiu during his infiltration of Tyrannical Ambition. After much convincing, he confirms that he is interested in joining them. Chen Guo forms a QQ group where Bao Rongxing and Luo Ji are invited indawto the chat and the team. They both accept with Bao Rongxing instantly buying a ticket to H City where the group is located. After Season 8 ends, Qiao Yifan joins them due to his contract expiring. He packs his bags and heads to H City to begin his professional career as a Ghostblade.Chapter 717 Mo Fan, who originally did not want to join, is targeted by Ye Xiu and the group as well as from the likes of Heavenly Sword and Tyranny. Not wanting to be killed anymore, he agrees to join Happy. During a party that is hosted by Lou Guanning, Ye Xiu runs into an old enemy, Sun Zheping, who injured himself during Season 5. Ye Xiu invites him to join Happy and he agrees, but only for the Challenger League. When they win the Season 9 Qualifiers, Su Mucheng (along with Dancing Rain who cost them 450,000 RMB) joins them.Chapter 1065 After this time, Sun Zheping leaves Happy and joins Heavenly Sword. Fang Rui (4 million RMB) transfers to Happy during the transfer window as well Chapter 1133 after Happy acquires the Qi Master account Boundless Sea from Seaside for 5.5 million RMB.Chapter 1129 Although he initially does not have Happy in his sights, he agrees to join them after witnessing the strength and the potential of Happy. During the regular season, they place in 6th place. Ye Xiu only participates in the individual competition and for some of the matches so he is rested and prepared for the playoffs. In the playoffs, they face Blue Rain and advance to play Tyranny. After they defeat Tyranny, they play against Samsara. They defeat Samsara to become the first team to win the Championship in their debut season into the Alliance. After the finals, Ye Xiu and Wei Chen retire. Su Mucheng is appointed captain, and Fang Rui is appointed as vice-captain. Current Roster Transfers Retired Team Operations Guilds Happy Guild The guild, initially, takes off in the 10th Server due to the popularity of Lord Grim. Players of different class variety join the guild. Prior to having a proper staff take operation of the guild, the guild is run occasionally by Ye Xiu and Blue River. When Ye Xiu entered the Heavenly Domain, Chen Guo takes charge of the guild while the other veteran members are just for show of strength. In the 10th Server and the Heavenly Domain, the guild takes part in the hunt for Wild Bosses, in which members of the pro team take part as well. In the 10th Server, just with the coordination set-up by Ye Xiu, the many members of Happy manage to kill the Wild Boss Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Achievements * Season 9 Revival Tournament Champions * Season 10 Champions (6th Place in regular season) Matches Season 10 Playoffs [[Glory_Professional_Alliance#Playoffs|'See rules here']] Gallery XingXinTeam.jpg HappyTeam.jpg team happy.jpg Trivia * Everyone besides Luo Ji have Silver Weapons. * Each team member has more than 4900 skill points (more than 5400 after update). * Ye Xiu has max skill points with Lord Grim.Chapter 630 * Tang Rou was second to reach 5000 (max) skill points with Soft Mist.Chapter 638 * The first one in Happy who got a complete set of silver equipment (13 items) is An Wenyi.Chapter 1284 * In the match against Tiny Herb, the commentator realized that Ye Xiu had tied the record of seven for the most victories in PvP (the other one being Yu Feng of Blue Rain). Chapter 1188 * Ye Xiu did not lose in any of the individual games throughout the entire season and playoffs (excluding the first game against Samsara where he played in the Arena match and lost to give a chance for future generations to beat his record one day). * Happy had an escort of security guards for an away match against Tyranny because of Ye Xiu. A fan of Tyranny threw a water bottle at him. Chapter 1307 ** According to Ye Xiu, the fan that threw the water bottle was Zhang Jiale. ** The shouts of Tyranny's fans hissing at Ye Xiu were so loud that players could hear them from inside the player boxes. Chapter 1308 * In the match against Blue Rain, Deception and Lord Grim prolonged the Team Challenge, even though they knew they had lost. The game ended after 54 minutes.Chapter 1315 * Luo Ji's first official game in the Pro Alliance was against Miracle (28th match) during the Individual portion. Chapter 1336 * Ye Xiu didn't participate in the Team Challenge portion starting with the match against Thunderclap until the last game so that he could rest for Playoffs. * Happy is the first team to win the Championships without a God-Level Account. * During the Season 9 revival tournament, Ye Xiu borrowed equipment from Lou Guanning before their match against Everlasting as Happy's equipment were trash. ** After their match against Everlasting, Ye Xiu purchased all of their equipment. * During the Season 10 playoffs, Ye Xiu's Lord Grim had a full set of Level 80 Silver Equipment. **Although the level cap is 75, the equipment all had stats of -5 level requirement. References Category:Team Category:Happy